Betrayal
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "We thought we could trust you Andy but you aren't Andy anymore. You're Andromeda, the mudblood loving fool."


_**Betrayal**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: This is my entry for the Hogwarts Online II October Dream Challenge. Enjoy!**_

Chocolate brown eyes stare into vivid smoky eyes and lips, thin and boyish, brush against lips of red satin and full of worldly surprises. The hallway is quiet and empty, abandoned in the depths of the night, the perfect place to reunite two star-crossed lovers after a long day of false pretenses and facades that made poker players envious schoolgirls.

They know both parties will be damaged and broken, scoffed and mocked if their secret should ever reveal, so after a few brief embraces they part again to different corners of Hogwarts, the boy to the Hufflepuff common room and the girl to the dungeons, where her house of green and silver lay.

The girl keeps a tight grip on her billowing cloak, that threatens to slip away at any point, and focuses her breathing and works on an excuse to settle curious minds. The curious minds, her own flesh and blood, will look for any sign of cracks in her armor for they aren't the most trusting and as she straightens she watches carefully for a feline. The feline would sound the alarm and all would know that Andromeda Black was wandering the corridors and should they catch Ted Tonks….

Andromeda shakes her thoughts of what might happen, so vivid and probable, away from her head and as she whispers the password with caution and softness she thinks about her excuse, her excuse being that she was visiting the nurse for a potion to help cramps that come hand in hand with a dreaded villain that arrived monthly.

As the threshold to the common room swings open and the darkness creeps on Andromeda's skin, she shivers as she swiftly dashes toward the stairs praying that she awakes no one.

Her prayer is answered but with a cruel twist as the common room is bathed in golden light. Candles all around the room glow, and sends gems of light playing on the walls of the room and there before her are the spell castors at work, her dear sisters. The eldest, wild and untamed with obsidian hair and cold eyes almost burns her with just her gaze. She is cruel and unrelenting and Andromeda is at the end of her wrath. She glances to the side, where the youngest, with her blonde hair and wide blue doe eyes narrowed, Andromeda watches her fit her nickname she was given so long ago: the Ice Queen. The Black sisters, before Andromeda, are strong and full of determination and she can feel panic bubble inside her as she wonders whether they know.

"How could you?" Bella asks and her eyes burn with hatred and possibly even pain. Andromeda knows then and there that they know and that they have been waiting, perhaps minutes or hours for her to return.

"I am sorry for my betrayal, but I hold no regrets." She tells them and it is true. She wouldn't trade the moments with Ted, stolen or not, for anything else.

"We thought we could trust you Andy but you aren't Andy anymore. You're Andromeda, the mudblood loving _fool_." Cissy says and Andromeda flinches in pain and she can feel her heart become engulfed in pain as her little sister tells her, indirectly, that she hates her.

"I hope he's worth losing your family for, " Bella storms up to Andy, the rage that they both inherited from the Black House burning her and devouring any mercy she would have. "I hope he's worth Rabastan's pain, and I hope he's worth losing your life."

The pitying thoughts about the Lestrange boy vanish from Andromeda's mind as Bella slams her against the wall and sends something vile, disgusting, and _oh__so__painful_ through her body, pulsing in every pore.

_The Cruciatus curse._

She screams in pain and agony and watch the cold and merciless, hungry for blood, eyes of her sister as she stops the curse abruptly. Andromeda looks panting, gulping gallons of air as her sister kneels to her level, because Andy collapsed under the pain, and whispers something into Andromeda's ears that hurts worse than that curse.

"_You__will__never__see__us__again__I__hope,__because__if__I__see__you__or__if__Cissy__does,__I__will__rip__you__limb__from__limb__after__making__you__indulge__in__that__little__curse__for__a__longer__time."_

They leave and you know something that terrifies Andromeda. Bella has lost her soul to the Dark Lord and she won't ever come back.

_Her eyes fly open and she feels the tears rushing down her face and she glances back at the sleeping Slytherin dormitory and she feels her throat close. They will never accept it, will they? She's going to lose her sisters, but has she already started to lose them? Those are the thoughts that keep her up until the dawn dances into the scene._

**_R and R! Please don't favorite without reviewing! _**


End file.
